1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
On some motherboards, power circuitry for memory chips are separated from power circuitry for the central processing unit (CPU). This is because the memory chips and the CPU runs on different voltages, that is, some memory chips runs on 2.5 volts(V) and the CPU runs on 1.5V. However, having separate power circuitry on different areas of the motherboard will involve duplication of some components. This increases the cost of the motherboard. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.